Good Famiglia
by EEevee
Summary: Sometimes bets can get a bit out of control... but in the end, Reborn has it all under control.


Title: Good Famiglia

Author: Eeevee

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Reborn, don't have any money anyway.

Dedication: J, it wasn't exactly what you asked for, but I've learned to just go with the evil plot bunnies…

Gokudera paced the halls as he waited for that baseball freak. They were supposed to go over to the Tenth's house and the bastard was late. At this rate that annoying little cow was going to eat all the good food the Tenth's mother was making. Just the thought of his dirty, snot-covered hands over all the food was disgusting.

"That's it!" He snarled impatiently to himself startling a few girls walking past. They said something and giggled, used to his outbursts. "I'll drag him out myself!"

And so, Gokudera began his hunt.

And it was a hunt because when he found that baseball nut, he was going to kill him. Or at the very least, he was going to stuff some dynamite down the other boy's throat and have the satisfaction of watching him explode. Then he was going to drag his body down to the Tenth's house and they were going to have dinner.

Another, more devilish, part of him thought that it would be a waste just to incapacitated him and drag him to dinner. He shook that moronic thought away and blamed the low blood sugar.

After another five minutes of fruitless searching, his already thin patience was about ready to snap. He was, of course, by this time shouting about how the other boy better get out here if he knew what was good for him and threatening to do horrible things with tnt when he did come out for being late. As the echoes died away down the deserted halls, he had just about given up.

And he would have, too, if that were Gokudera's base nature.

Unfortunately, there seemed to have been a mule in his family tree because his lack of success only motivated him to look harder, kicking doors as he went. He had just about covered the third floor when it occurred to him that there was one place he hadn't looked. But if Yamamoto was there, then he was in quite a bit of trouble.

Gokudera sighed, hoping for that moron's sake that he wasn't anywhere in the vicinity of the school's ruler. And, no, he wasn't talking about the principal; he was referring to the one cranky, strict Hibari Kyouya.

He hadn't really become any friendlier towards people after accepting the Cloud ring, and Gokudera still didn't like him. He thought Hibari was seriously a jackass and a bastard who took all the wrong things too seriously and none of the right things seriously at all. Did he mention the prefect was a jerk? He had as much personality as a starving sewer rat and none of the cuteness.

Nearing the dragon's den, he stopped kicking the doors as he passed. There was no need to rile the monster any more than necessary. In fact, he was only going to peek in and make sure the moron wasn't in trouble or anything. Yup, that was all he was going to do. And if there was no trouble, he was giving up and going on without the baseball nut. Hell, for all he knew, Yamamoto was already at the Tenth's.

But he knew that Yamamoto never failed to show up to walk him over there. At first he really thought the other boy was trying to piss him off, but then he realized that, maybe, just maybe, they were friends. Of course, that didn't stop him from being irritated to hell at the moron when he did something vexing, nor did it stop him from trying to force feed some serious gunpowder either. It was actually kind of nice, as Gokudera, despite his posturing, wasn't big on being alone. He spent his life surrounded by people yet being alone. That's why the Tenth and the family had become so important to him.

A low groan caught his sharp ears and he paused, undecided. It really could just be some poor sap Hibari decided to use as target practice.

Creeping along quietly, all the while telling himself he was _not afraid_ of Hibari's wrath and that he was just being cautious, he finally reached the doorframe. Sliding his fingers up in his clothes, he tugged gently on the tubes nestled in their holders. It wouldn't hurt to be prepared if something did go down.

Wishing there was some other part of his body that contained his eyes, he slowly peered around the corner.

What he saw knocked him out of conscious thought. Well, there was plenty of thoughts flying around in a panic, in a rage, in a… a… well, anyway, a lot of thoughts. And they were all colliding and screaming. His eyes were burning and he whipped back around the wall with his back holding him up and his fingers clutching the explosives so hard his knuckles were white.

The first thought to make it out of the melee was: _I'll kill him_.

Except he didn't know which _him_ he wanted to kill. Whether he actually had the capacity to kill either of them was questionable, but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

Making a grab at his hair-trigger temper, he attempted to reason things out. Didn't Shamal always chide him for jumping into things like a dum-dum? He needed to… cool it. Not. Kill. Anyone.

The groans from the other room, however, were making it hard to concentrate on keeping his temper in check. They were getting louder.

This had to be a mistake. Some kind of trick.

There was no way, absolutely no way, that Yamamoto would be sucking face with that… that cold guy. Hibari probably didn't even have a sex drive, and if he did, he'd probably be whacking off to the school's name, not another human being.

Nerving himself, he looked around the corner again, this time taking in the details and burning them into his eyelids.

Long, pale fingers were twined in short, wild hair. The equally pale, slender arm was weaved around Yamamoto's neck and lay against his strong, tan jaw as he was leaning over the shorter boy with his head tilted down. Warm, big hands were beneath the black school uniform to the knuckles on both hips. Both of them had their eyes closed, something which Gokudera was grateful for, and seemed totally oblivious to the world around them.

Taking a step back, he realized he should've known better.

Hibari was _never_ oblivious.

"What is it, Kyouya-kun?"

Hibari growled something Gokudera couldn't hear, and maybe he wasn't the brightest, but he suspected it had something to do with biting someone to death.

"Mah, mah, you're probably just imagining things." Yamamoto soothed and then laughed, oblivious as usual.

"Hardly."

"Where are you going?"

"To deal with the intruder." Hibari answered, this time loud enough for Gokudera to hear him. The silver haired boy nervously clinked his rings together, making sparks dance across his knuckles, and stood his ground. After all, it was a public school and a public hall and… he decided it was better to keep from trying to throttle Hibari (he had decided to kill both of them and save any inconvenient efforts to be rational).

Hibari stalked forward, seeming to be quite unsurprised at the identity of the intruder. His slanted, black eyes were indifferent and chilled as he paused a yard away.

"It's you."

Gokudera bristled, "Yeah, so?"

Hibari gave him a once over, unimpressed by his arsenal of personal weapons. He wiped his thumb across his swollen lip and went back into the room, clearly thinking that Gokudera wasn't even worth an asskicking. After a few seconds, Yamamoto emerged, at least having the grace to look embarrassed.

Gokudera almost forgave him… until he opened his mouth.

"Ah, sorry! I forgot we were going over to Tsuna's. I hope you don't mind being late. That's why you're mad, right?"

That… was so not why he was furious.

"YOU STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera raged, turning bright red with unchecked anger. Only Hibari's presence mere yards away kept him from loosing every single explosive he owned on the ignorant moron's head. And that was only because he might hit the school on accident.

"So you are mad." Yamamoto laughed a little, looking properly clueless. "It's not that big of a deal, right? I'm sure Tsuna will be fine with it."

"This isn't about the Tenth!" Gokudera sputtered, wondering how Yamamoto could just so easily forget that thirty seconds ago he was kissing Hibari and had his hand down the other guy's pants. "You… you were…!"

Yamamoto blinked and then laughed again, "Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_."

Yamamoto studied his face, which Gokudera was sure was murderous, then said flippantly, "Does it bother you? I thought you liked Tsuna."

Gokudera's mouth gaped open to reply that of course he was the Tenth's right hand man and would be until the day he died! Instead, he snapped it shut and looked at the taller boy sulkily, "So?"

"Then you can't be jealous." Yamamoto reasoned. "Besides, it was just a game."

"A bet." Hibari intoned, clearly not wanting to be associated with anything so immature as a _game_. "The Baby proposed one."

"About what?" Gokudera flared, still frothing. He stared between the two of them, rings clicking madly with sharp, dangerous clicks.

"Whether or not you'd be jealous." Yamamoto grinned, "I guess I lost."

"You…lost?" Gokudera muttered, still not up to speed on what was going on. By the time he had it half way figured out, Yamamoto was giving his lips the same treatment he gave Hibari's and Reborn was making some smart comment in the background. Tsuna was there, and making quite a bit of noise, and for once, Gokudera didn't care.

He had other things to be worried about.

"But it makes for a good famiglia, No-Good Tsuna." Reborn explained not-so-patiently and Gokudera had to agree.


End file.
